


shield claws

by dreamersoftenlie (summerdayghost)



Category: All New X-Men (Comics), Avengers (Comics), Captain America (Comics), Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Wolverine (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: M/M, Notfic, Picspam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:37:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerdayghost/pseuds/dreamersoftenlie
Summary: i saw them kissing on a shirt at gay pride once and now occasionally think about what they would be like together because of it





	shield claws

[](http://uploads.im/WhX6x.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> i saw them kissing on a shirt at gay pride once and now occasionally think about what they would be like together because of it


End file.
